


Wild

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Getting laid in a house of 8 isn't easy and it makes them go wild.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59
Collections: Anonymous





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alzerak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/gifts).



**Jon**

Trying to get laid in a house of 8 wasn’t easy. But trying to get laid with my sister in said house, was even more complicated. 

Sansa and I had been having sex for the last four months and we couldn’t keep our hands to ourselves. We’d steal kisses and feel each other up every chance we got; in the bathroom, in her bedroom— we couldn’t do it in mine because I shared a room with Robb— and in the kitchen whenever we were alone. 

But it wasn’t enough.

We couldn’t have sex at home and we couldn’t afford a motel room; and even if we did we were not old enough to do so. We tried to get it on at school a few times— the janitor closet, that one restroom nobody used, even under the bleachers— but Sansa never let me get past seconds base in those places. She was too scared of getting caught.

By now, I had some serious case of blue balls. She wouldn’t stop teasing me; flashing her boobs and bum at me when nobody was looking; sucking on a lollipop in the most erotic way or touching my dick under the table at dinner. 

I was about to explode!

So when dad and Cat told us they would go an a camping trip with the kids; I almost cried of happiness. Sansa and I both told them we didn’t want to go on that trip; we were not kids anymore after all. Robb was supposed to “babysit” us but Robb had better things to do with his weekend and left the house as soon as they left.

So once Sansa and I were alone, we didn’t waste any time. We started making out against the door and she grabbed my dick through my pants. Her mouth was wide open, her blue eyes looking up at me, shining with lust. She stroked my dick and unbuckled my belt, pulling my pants down to my ankles in one go. But, my white boxers were still in the way.  
  
“Just pull it down. I’m in no mood for waiting.” I looked at her as she bit her lip and smirked.  
  
Without second thought, she pulled down my briefs and my semi-hard 8 inch cock sprung out.  
  
“Oh God, I missed it.” She said as she grabbed my cock.

“Oh believe me, it missed you too.” I smiled and she grinned.  
  
“So big and warm.” She started stroking my cock, her eyes still implanted on it.  
  
“That’s it. Faster, babe.”  
  
She grabbed me with both her hands and started jerking me off fast, using my precum as lube.  
  
“Why don’t you take off that blouse? You don’t want your clothes to be drenched with cum, do you?” I said, staring down at her.  
  
“You just want to see my tits, don’t you?” She smiled, taking off the casual blouse she was wearing.  
  
“You know me too well.”  
  
She took her shorts off as well, revealing her lush and round boobs in her sexy bra and her tight bubble ass, barely covered by her thong.  
  
My mind went wild, her tits looked just so juicy. I turned her around and began grinding my cock against her ass as my hands ventured up her flat stomach onto her tits. I cupped her breasts and massaged them even though her bra was still on. I pulled her bra off with one hand and felt her bare, soft, and lush tits in my palms. I squeezed them gently as I kissed and nibbled and on her neck, making her moan for more.  
  
“It feels so good, Jon.” She moaned.  
  
“You’re such a naughty girl, aren’t you?” I said as I pinched her hard, erect nipples.  
  
“Mmmmm Jon... Yes, I am… Only for you. I want you so bad.” She begged as she brushed my hair and I caressed her body with my hands. 

My left hand was still massaging her tits, my other hand went down under her panties and started fingering her wet pussy. She was soaked and I had to bit my lip, afraid I’d cum in the spot.  
  
“Does it feel good?” I whispered into her ear.  
  
“Yes…” She said quietly. “Don’t stop, please…”  
  
I inserted my second finger in, slowly finger fucking her tight cunt, feeling it clench around my digits.  
  
“Ahh… harder Jon, please!”  
  
My fingers moved faster and faster and deeper into her pussy, while I kissed all over her neck, occasionally sucking on her pulse point but not hard enough as to leave a mark.  
  
“I’m gonna come, babe. I’m gonna cum. Oh fuck, yes! I’m cumming, Jon!”  
  
I felt my fingers getting even more wet as she came hard from just a finger fuck. I could only imagine how hard she would come when I fucked her with my now hard as rock dick.

I pulled out my fingers and she turned to face me. “That was amazing, Jon. Now it’s your turn.” She slowly went down on her knees and grabbed my fat hard cock and started stroking it with both hands.  
  
“That feels so good. Your hands are so warm and soft. Why don’t you start sucking–?”  
  
Before I even got to say ‘it’, she took my cock in. She was so fucking good at sucking cock, fuck. She was sucking me hard and deep, like her life depended on it. I felt her lips twirling around my shaft before she took it down her throat.  
  
“Fuck, it feels so good!” I moaned. My head was tilted back in pleasure.  
  
She licked my cock as if it was the best-flavoured lollipop she ever tasted. She sucked onto it deep and hard, taking it all the way down her throat everytime. Then, she looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, with her mouth wrapped around my cock, I held onto the table behind me for support as she pushed and forced herself to take my entire length into her mouth. I decided to help her. 

My hands grabbed hold of her head and slowly pushed it in, making her take the entire thing in. I was face fucking her and it felt awesome. I felt my cock pushing against her throat. I pulled her head out giving her some time to breathe but only after 4 seconds, she stroked my wet, drool dripping cock and took it in her mouth again. She couldn’t get enough of it. She sucked my cock relentlessly. It became even more intense. I quivered slightly. I grabbed her head again and pushed deeply in until I could feel it settled on her throat. My eyes were closed and my mouth was open in pleasure  
  
“Fuck! Fuck, Sansa. I’m gonna cum!” My face was flushed and I was sweating as if I ran 20 miles. I felt my cock tense up and throb in her mouth. It was coming. “Here it comes!” I moaned as my head tilts back in pleasure.  
  
My grip on her head became tighter as my fat cock ejaculated into her throat. I shot what felt like litres of load down her throat. I quickly pulled it out and started stroking my cock fast as more seed landed on her face.  
  
“Oh shit!” I moaned and groaned as my cock released more and more warm semen onto Sansa’s precious face.  
  
“Give it all to me.” She said as she opened her mouth wide.  
  
I continued to jerk off until there was nothing left. Just looking at her cum covered face and wide open mouth; her tongue white with my semen; made me start getting hard again. 

“Come on, let’s go to my room.” She stood up and held my hand, taking me upstairs.

As soon as we got there, Sansa crawled into her bed and got on her hands and knees for me.  
  
“Come on, Jon. Give me that cock, baby. I need it really bad right now! Come on and fuck me!”  
  


**Sansa**

  
I heard him getting up on his knees behind me. I loved this moment with a passion, waiting for his cock to enter me at any moment not knowing when it was gonna happen was as big a rush as I've ever felt, well, maybe second biggest now. He massaged my ass, teasing me since he knew I loved this moment and kept his hands at my hips, his cock not touching me the whole time. The anticipation was killing me, but arousing me even more. I looked over at him and winked just as I felt his cock push at my lips then slip all the way inside with one full push.  
  
“Fuck!” I moaned as I closed my eyes in sheer pleasure. “Fuck me baby, fuck that pussy hard. I've been a bad girl; teasing you for weeks and leaving you blue balled; I need to be punished!”  
  
He pulled me back on his cock and started fucking me just how I asked him to: hard. I felt my ass clapping against him and tried my best to match his movements, but he was fucking me entirely too fast, so I just let him do all the work while I screamed and moaned.  
  
“You like that dick, baby? You like the way I'm fucking you?”  
  
“Yes, I fucking love it! Oh god, you're fucking me so good, baby. Don't stop!” I yelled.  
  
I felt his hands leave my hips, but he kept fucking me so I didn't say anything. He grabbed my hair with both hands and held it in a ponytail and pulled it, making me arch my back in the process so my tits were poking outwards now as he fucked me. I looked into my full length mirror and saw my reflection getting fucked. It was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

I cried in pleasure as Jon’s hand found its way to my clit. My eyes were fighting to stay open and keep watching myself getting fucked, but getting pounded and getting my clit rubbed so hard was making it impossible, so I made a move myself.  
  
“Fuck, Jon baby, get in the chair, I wanna ride you, I wanna ride that cock!”  
  
He let go of my hair and on instinct my body fell into the mattress. He smacked me on the ass and went to sit in the chair that I had placed there on purpose as I went to cut on the main lights in the room and made my way back to him. I stood over him, my titties pointed straight at him and climbed on him. I kissed him and grabbed his cock at the same time and sat down fully on it. We both moaned into each others mouths and I quickly started rising up and down on his cock. 

It didn't take me long to get into it as I bounced up and down on him so hard I thought the chair would break. He sucked one of my boobs in his mouth and helped to lift me up and down on him, really slamming me down, and brushing my clit at the same time. I was riding him like a woman possessed, my tit was forced from his lips as they bounced on my chest while I was riding the hell out of him. 

I was screaming loudly and running my hands through my hair as his cock pierced my pussy time after pleasurable time. Finally, I had calmed down enough and put my arms around his neck with my head next to his and sat there on him.  
  
“My pussy feel good, baby? Wrapped tight around that big cock?” I whispered in his ear.  
  
“Oh baby, you have no idea. This is the best pussy I've ever had, by far.”  
  
“Good answer,” I said back, and started rocking on him.  
  
I started kissing his neck as I worked my pussy back and forth, up and down, and in circles on his cock, it felt incredible. I looked out the window since I could see better from being so close to it and could see the buildings had some windows with curtains slightly opened, but I couldn't see anything beyond that. I didn't see a flash at all and it surprised me to realize I kind of wished there was someone watching. It turned me on to think that someone, someone we might know, watched me riding my brother’s cock. 

Before I could get my rhythm back, Jon locked his arms around me and carried me around the far side of the bed, lay me down, and started fucking me missionary.  
  
“I don't know what's gotten into you, Sansa, but I fucking love it!” He said.  
  
“Leftover hormones from not being fucked in weeks,” I moaned back as his cock filled me.  
  
“These past sexless weeks were so worth it.”  
  
“Totally. Now shut up and fuck me!”  
  
I must have hit a soft spot because he grabbed my hands and threw them over my head and just pounded me in the hardest possible way, and I loved every second of it. He was fucking me so fast my legs were bouncing around so I had to lock them around him. The smell of our sex was still strongly shrouded in the room as I looked into his eyes and begged, pleaded with him to fuck me harder. It didn't take him long to comply and within seconds the back of my head was stuck to the mattress in bliss. 

I looked behind me at the windows from my upside down position and still saw no flash. It was almost a shame because I was really putting on a good show, and Jon was really doing his part by fucking the living shit out of me, I honestly don't remember the last time I was this horny and got fucked this good for this long. I grabbed his ass and stopped him from fucking me by holding his body against mine, and slowly rolled him off of me. He looked confused as I stood up and walked over to the middle window, pushed my face and chest up against it and stuck my lower half out at him.  
  
“Well, don't just sit there with your cock in your hand, get over here and fuck me!” I demanded.

He was insecure at first. “Sansa, someone might see.”

“Then let’s give them something worth watching!” I was completely out of my mind but it felt so good.  
  
I grinned widely as Jon finally walked over to me, jacking his cock off as he made his way over. He forced me against the window, smashing my tits against it, lifted my leg up and pushed his cock back into me. The only leverage I had was to push off the glass and groan loudly, but with his body so close to mine, I never got off the glass.  
  
“Fuck baby, think of all the people who could be watching us fuck right now,” I cooed.  
  
“Let 'em watch, it's as close as they're gonna get to this pussy!” He groaned.

Lust took over him too. None of us gave a fuck about being caught at this point, I think he secretly wished it would happen as much as I did. Even though we both knew it would mean big trouble to us.  
  
What he said turned me on even more. He drove his cock into me balls deep every time his cock entered me. I was lost in pleasure, getting rammed like this for anyone to see. Jon let my leg fall and fucked me in a standing doggystyle position as I was forced to push against the window to be able to take his hard thrusts, I couldn't have imagined being in a better situation. He then picked my other leg up and kissed me along my neck as he went back to fucking me with my leg in the air.  
  
He fucked me against the window like that for a while before he brought his hand down over my clit again and started working it. At that same moment a light came on in the room across from the one we were in, and in my head that registered that I was indeed being watched. Combine all the factors of me getting fucked up against a window by my brother, my clit being pleasured immensely, and someone watching it took me to a level I can honestly say I've never been before. The leg I was standing on was getting weak and I felt my body spasming and my pussy closing around Jon’s cock.  
  
“Oh, keep fucking me Jon, I'm gonna cum, oh God I'm gonna cum!” I moaned.  
  
I started breathing heavier as I looked out the window at the room where the light came on at, thinking about whoever it was, was probably jerking off to me getting fucked hard against a window. That thought and the urgent stabbing of Jon’s cock stabbing inside me as well as him pinching my clit sent me over the edge, big time. I closed my eyes and held the window for dear life as I came screaming as loud as I wanted. 

I could feel my wetness running down my leg as I lay limp against the window trying to catch my breath. I don't know how long I was dazed, but when I came back to reality Jon was holding on to me tight and gritting through his teeth he was about to come.  
  
“Come inside me, baby. Fill my pussy with your hot cum!”  
  
He gasped because I rarely let him cum inside me, but he didn't have time to debate it as I felt him squeeze me and seconds later I felt his hot seed start squirting inside me. If I had the strength I could have came again just from feeling that but I was too wiped out from everything else, so I just enjoyed the feeling. I noticed the light across the way was no longer on, but didn't think about it too much with all the cum flooding up my insides. When Jon finished cumming inside me he fell down to the floor, and since he was the only reason I was still standing, I fell right along with him.  
  
“Wow baby, that was amazing! That was fucking incredible!” Jon said breathlessly.  
  
“Yeah, it was. I don't know what came over me.” I lied and giggled.  
  
“You got wild! I hope whatever it was comes over you again!”  
  
“I hope it does too,” I said to myself as I cuddled into him on the floor.


End file.
